


Part-time Model

by fluffyxcloud



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, but it works - Freeform, doojoon wants to tap that, doojun - Freeform, flight of the concords inspired, it always works when it's doojoon, junhyung is like wtf dude, part-time model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyxcloud/pseuds/fluffyxcloud
Summary: Inspired by the amazing Flight of the Conchords song!! A drunken Doojoon is a terrible flirt, but perhaps the sexy brunette he’s trying to woo won’t mind too much.





	Part-time Model

Doojoon entered the party with his normal pomp and circumstance: loud whoops and fist bumps and greeting everyone under the sun because let’s be honest, who doesn’t know Doojoon? He got a beer and made his rounds around the apartment, chatting for minutes with each group before circulating to the next. There was always someone and something to talk about—the last football match he’d practically won on his own, his solo in the choir performance, what job he’d be taking after graduation. Each group meant a new beer, and before he knew it, Doojoon was thoroughly buzzed. After a while, Doojoon detached himself from the horde and went to the kitchen, grabbing another cup and filling it with more delicious beer. He finally allowed himself to survey his kingdom. Someone caught his eye.

 

This man was unfamiliar to the handsome soccer player. Doojoon gave him the look down; small eyes, frowning face, somewhat short in stature, floppy brown hair casting over one eye, and wearing delectable pants and fitted tee. This man, Doojoon determined, was the most beautiful man…in the room.

 

Doojoon pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against and wobbled through the crowd, temporarily ignoring his friends and setting his mental-GPS to the handsome, somewhat angry man.

 

“Hey,” he said, sidling up to the brunette and flashing him his charismatic smile. The brunette’s scowl neither faded nor increased, and he glanced at the tall man in front of him.

 

“Can I help you?” He finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Doojoon’s smile widened. “It’s just, looking around the room, I can tell you’re the most beautiful man here.”

 

The brunette blinked. “Seriously?”

 

Doojoon stepped a bit closer. “I’ll bet that when you’re on the street, well, depending on the street, you’re definitely in the top three. Good looking men on the street, I mean.”

 

The brunette laughed openly at Doojoon’s face, and the popular soccer star shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Oh my god,” he said between laughs, “are you trying to pick me up? Really?”

 

Doojoon said nothing but mentally decided to backtrack. Perhaps he was more drunk thank he thought. Without a word he swiveled around and walked away, heading back towards his perch in the kitchen. Kikwang, the host of said party, was there, and Doojoon leaned heavily back against the counter. “Things are kinda spinny Kwangie,” Doojoon said boldly.

 

“That’s probably because you’ve done nothing but drink straight since you got here an hour ago,” Kikwang said amusedly.

 

Doojoon blinked and continued to stare at the rapper in the other room, now casting cautious glances in his direction occasionally. “Hey mate,” he asked, lolling his head back, “what is he doing here at your place? How did you get a hottie like that to a party like this? Good one, Kwangie!”

 

Kikwang peered over at the person Doojoon was gesturing at before answering. “Oh, that’s Junhyung. He’s a friend from university, so be nice to him.”

 

Doojoon’s eyes brightened. “Kwang, are you gonna make a move on him?”

 

Kikwang took a sip of beer from his cup and shook his head even though mentally he had been considering it.

 

“Do you mind if I do?” Doojoon pressed.

 

Kiwakang shifted and huffed a bit. “No, I don’t mind,” he said at length.

 

Doojoon could tell he could kinda minded.

 

But he was gonna do it anyway. Well, again, and hopefully better this time.

 

The soccer player grabbed a sandwich off a party tray on the counter and stuffed it in his mouth, hoping for some kind of instant-sobriety. The best he got was a tenuous steadying of the ground around him. He rubbed his lips together as a test—tingly and kind of numb. Okay, still buzzed.

 

He looked back towards the area where the brunette had been standing and saw no one. He did a scan of the room. There, by the stereo!

 

Doojoon walked over to the light switch by the wall and dimmed the lights, glancing at the brunette who stood stationary as the music pumped around him. He tried is best to saunter back to the other man, but in the end the best he could do was a straight line. As he came up to the sexy brunette, he was greeted with an amused face.

 

“Trying again?” he asked. Doojoon grinned and put his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. He was surprised when the brunette did nothing to push him away but instead allowed the soccer player to rock them in slow circles.

 

“Are you really dancing with me like a junior high student, Yoon Doojoon?”

 

Doojoon scowled confusedly. “How do you know my name?” he asked.

 

“Who doesn’t know you,” the brunette answered bluntly. Doojoon didn’t have a response to this.

 

“Kwangie says your name is Junhyung.”

 

“He’s right.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Doojoon foolishly tried to lay down the moves again. “You’re so beautiful, you could be a waitress.”

 

Junhyung’s face was priceless. Doojoon stumbled and tried to correct himself. “Wait, I mean…you could be an air hostess in the sixties…no! You could be a part time model!”

 

Junhyung laughed again and Doojoon decided that even though his drunken flirting was the worst thing in the universe, at least he got to hear that laugh.

 

He pulled Junhyung closer to his chest and was mildly surprised that the other man wasn’t pulling away. It must be because of his incredible sexiness. Doojoon looked at his watch over Junhyung’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’s 12:02 and there are seven other dudes around here eyeing you. Wanna get out of here? I’ll buy you a kebab.”

 

Junhyung’s shoulders shook and he agreed. The two waved goodbye to Kikwang (who looked a bit put off at them leaving together) and waved down a cab. Doojoon directed the driver and before he knew it, he and Junhyung were sitting at a table munching on delicious kebabs.

 

“I can’t believe,” Doojoon said, now more sober but still feeling like dragging out his (horrible) flirtation, “that I’m sharing a kebab with the most beautiful guy I have ever seen with a kebab.”

 

Junhyung chuckled and met eyes with Doojoon. “That depends,” he said, “how many guys have you seen with a kebab?”

 

Doojoon’s eyes crinkled and he threw back his head, laughing more than he should. “A lot,” he managed to get out.

 

“Well, then,” Junhyung said, and took another bite of his kebab.

 

The two chatted for a while and Doojoon felt himself sober up and Junhyung seemed to open up more. Doojoon discovered that Junhyung had been eyeing him for a while and had used Kikwang’s invitation as an excuse to meet the soccer player. Doojoon decided that he was one lucky bastard for having Junhyung still put up with him while he was making a fool of himself.

 

“Hey, why don’t we leave,” Doojoon suggested, feeling arrogant (normal) and very much liking the way Junhyung looked under the restaurant’s lights.

 

“Where,” Junhyung asked, smirking and leaning back in his chair.

 

“Back to my place,” Doojoon said. “I won’t lie, I kinda wanna feel you up on my couch.” Junhyung grinned.

 

“I appreciate your sincerity, Yoon Doojoon.”

 

“Look, I can’t promise you anything, but I’m pretty into you, so this will not be a one-night thing.” Junhyung pursed his lips in thought.

 

“No.”

 

Doojoon nodded his head, a bit disappointed but understanding. “That’s okay, I don’t mind taking it slow.”

 

They were silent for a moment before Doojoon spoke again. “You know, Yong Junhyung,” he said, lightening the atmosphere, “you’re so beautiful, you could be a…tree.”

 

“A tree?” Junhyung asked, wondering how much his eyebrow would rise this night.

 

“Or a high-class prostitute,” Doojoon joked, making lewd faces at the brunette.

 

“My God,” Junhyung laughed, “you fail. You just…you fail at flirting. Are you sure you aren’t trying to get rid of me?”

 

Doojoon stood up and pulled at Junhyung’s hand, making the smaller man rise to his feet. He clasped their hands together and pulled Junhyung out of the restaurant and onto the street.

 

“You know,” Doojoon said, wrapping an arm around Junhyung as they stood on the curb, “I still think you could be a part-time model.”

 

Junhyung threw his arm around Doojoon’s waist and leaned against his side comfortably. “Really, now.”

 

“Yup, but you’d probably still have to keep your normal job.”

 

Junhyung wacked his side and tried to pull away. He was foiled as Doojoon’s hand fisted in his shirt and pulled him against his chest. He scowled and stared up into Doojoon’s eyes. The soccer player gave him a quick peck on the lips that had Junhyung sputtering and trying to keep his scowl but the smile growing on his face gave him away.

 

“Part of your time modeling,” Doojoon mused, propping his chin on the brunette’s head, “and part of your time next to me.”

 

“You are so lame,” Junhyung said into Doojoon’s chest. “But I’d suddenly like to make out on your couch.”

 

Doojoon laughed and called a cab. “Alright but I gotta warn you,” he said, sliding into the cab after the brunette, “my place is usually tidier than this.”

 

 


End file.
